REALLY HIRO?
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: How I reacted when I read the special Natsu, Lucy and Asuka chapter. *siiiiiiiiighhhhh*


I'm just going to go over my reaction again on how I felt when I read this special chapter. My nalu feeeeeels!

*freaks out like a crazy fangirl*

Any way, if you haven't read the special Nalu omake/chapter then READ IT NOW BIOTCH. (Not sure if the link will work so just copy and paste it in the search thingy :3)

/r/fairy_tail/Side%20Story/2315/1

Alrighty lets start.X3

* * *

That cover page oh my god!

They look like a family or something X3. It's adorable. I bet Natsu would be a great father. HINT HINT *winks and wiggles eyebrows at Lucy*

I bet that's exactly how it is when Natsu and Happy have dinner at Lucy's house. Like..a family feeling.

Seriously though, I really love Hiro Mashima's colored cover pages. He puts so much detail and color into it :3 I like to take my time at look at them sometimes. Alot of them are really pretty.

*derp voice* BUT ANYWAYYYY. ONTO THE NALUUUU.

* * *

Oh my god, Natsu are you seriously competing against a kid...

Haha. Lucy I just said that.

Natsu's probably gonna fake losing anyway Lucy. I mean come on..you should know your dragon by now y.y

Happy's right XD

He is just a big kid.

* * *

Haha, he lost. Asuka is the daughter of the best snipers in FT Natsu. You never learn y.y

XD.

I like how he automatically dragged Lucy along with him to the park. She just has to be with him ;).

Oh right..Natsu cant take care of Asuka alone XD. That would be chaos.

Don't call Asuka a runt XD.

On another note, I think Asuka knows what she's doing. She ships the Nalu mother ducker~~

So, so far our Nalu shippers are:- Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Kain, Happy, Wendy, Charla and Cana. We have just about everyone on our side!

* * *

I still don't get why Natsu would still jump into the fountain though XD

Lol. She's using the guilt card on him.

"She's a cocky son of a gun." I quote, from Natsu XD.

It seems at first Natsu's a little annoyed about having to look after her, but I think he doesn't really mind deep down inside. After all, all of Fairy tail is his nakama.^_^

Lucy's just special :D *evil laughter*

Lol. Aquarius has been reduced from being a Zodiac to a fountain XD.

I seriously had expected her to flood the whole freakin park. XD

* * *

Oh come on Natsu. Asuka wasn't hat bad to take care of right XD

Right? XD

Right ._.

He better mother flipping learn how to take care of kids because I want to see a little chaotic bundle of destructiveness called Nashi e_e

Hmmph.

* * *

Ah. I remember this part. That's so sad T^T. The true meaning behind that snowglobe. I mean, I understand Alzack and Bisca(Rogue Moulin) had no choice..

If you didn't know, at the time when Natsu, lucy and the majority of Fairy Tail were on Tenrou Island, and they were stuck in that sevdn year time gap, back at the guild Fairy Tail was in a dire and desperate situation. Not only did the guilds popularity sink, but so did their profits. Less jobs meant less money and less to provide with. Around this time in the flashback, it showed that Asuka was very ill. They didn't say with what illness though. But anywho, Alzack wanted them to borrow money from the guild so hat they could pay for medical funds for Asuna. But Bisca knew that wouldn't be enough, and she didn't want to borrow money from the guild, so she sold that same snowglobe. The snowglobe that her and Alzack earned on their first mission together. That same snowglobe that Asuka wanted to buy back and give to her parents as a gift.

* * *

Lucy being touched by this gesture (not knowing he real meaning behind the snowglobe), hugs Asuka and calls her a good girl for being so thoughtful. Then out of the blue...IT HAPPENS!

#MY FAVORITE MOMENT SO FAR #HOLYSHITIFTHEYANIMATETHISILLDIE #HOLYSHIIIIIIT)

It is the question ALL,...EVERY FREAKIN NALU SHIPPER EVER wanted to know.

Asuka asked Lucy if her and Natsu ever kissed.

Lucy was stunned, and she was blushing...A LOT.

Lucy's like "W-whaaaa?!" O.O *blush blush*

Then Asuka plays it all off like an innocent motherfudgef and says. "Well I see mommy and daddy kiss all the time."

Maybe she sees Lucy and Natsu in that sort of light from her perspective.

It's adorable X3

I was like daaaaaawww.

But here Lucy's flippin her shit and blushing like crazy, and all the while she's probably thinking:-

KISS. NATSU. WHAT. EHHHHH?! OHMYGOD. I LIKE HIM BUT. DOES HE LIKE ME ENOUGH. KISSS. OMG. I CANT. ITS TOO EMBARASSING. WHAT IS ASUKA THINKING. KISSSS!? NANIIII!

XD

Then the next panel freaking killed me XD.

She like looks at Natsu and makes this straight face, then she says.

"Natsu it's an order."

I'm like Damn girl. You show Natsu who's boss. XD. Make him kiss Luc- *spits apple juice out cup* KISS LUCY?!

Notice! Here he responds with "What the-" and if you look at his shoulder he like sort og gets a chill. BUT we don't see his facial expression at all. We don't know whether he could've blushed for a quick sec and just shrug it off. I mean..this is Natsu we're talking about. We never know what he's thinking..

NOW WAIT...WAIT...MOTHER FUCKING WAIT...HOLD. THE FREAKING PHONE!

*Fangjrls from around the world reach for their phones*

...

Just give me a moment so I can die okay. E.E

I will always love this! EVEN THOUGH LUCY RUINED THE MOMENT, but I still love it.

Ok. Ok. Now pay attention people's.

Lucy flat out refuses, even though she's still blushing. While Natsu on the other hand comments on hiw Asuka has pretty mature ideas even though she's so young. He even looks just a lkttle annoyed. But then again ne could be hiding how he really feels. By now I'm sure he does that. He puts up this facade of being all smiles and childish and stuff, but maybe he could just be hiding how he feels about things. Like Gray does towards Juvia. *COUGH COUGH OF THE YEAR COUGH COUGH*

I'm rambling too much again XD. Back to the story!

* * *

OK NOW LISTEN! ...I MEAN READ!

Then, Asuka goes to play the innocent guilt card again.

So Natsu gives in an is like. "Well it aint like were gonna die or anything." Then he leans in really close to her face as Lucy blushes.

I FREAKING LOST MY SHIT WHEN THIS WAS HAPPENING.

MY SHITTTTT!

MY MOTHERFREAKING SHIZZZZZ XD

How I really reacted:-

Me: *Reading the part where Asuka says thats an order*

Oh snap! Dang Asuka. I LOVE YOU! HOLLLLY S- COWWW.

*mom looks at me weirdly*

*Leans in really close to the screen and breathes deeply*

*reads the part where Natsu doesn't mind kissing her*

(._.)

(._.)

(._.)

\(._.)/ *lifts up hands*

*has a seizure on the bed and squeals and laughs and does a victory dance*

\( ● ^●)/ *jumps on the bed and screams*

*Mother ragequits and walks out the room and closes the door*

*does a ninja flip in the air and sings random japanese songs and does the moonwalk*

*squeals like a maniac and goes back to my tablet screen to read the next page*

*READS THE NEXT PAGE AND RAGEQUITS*

* * *

CAN WE PROCESS THIS FOR A SECOND.

NATSU. IDIOT NATSU. (well he just pretends to be an idiot..). BUT IDIOT NATSU IS ACTUALLY WILLING TO KISS HER.

I mean come on...he was so casual and comfortable about it.

HOW.

HAS HE EVER BEEN LIKE THIS WITH LISANNA, OR ERZA, OR MIRA, OR LEVY, OR CANA, OR ANY OTHER GIRL FOR THAT MATTER.

SIEG TO THE HELL NO.

THEN HAPPY COMES ALONG AND RUINS IT.

Lol. Sorry not Happy.

LUCY COMES ALONG AND-... Well she was already there.. BUT SHE COMES ALONG AND PUTS HAPPY IN BETWEEN NER AND NATSU AND MAKES THISE TWO KISS. SCARRING HAPPY AND MKST LIKELY DISAPPOINTING NATSU.

YOU HAD ONNNNNNNE JOB LUCY! ONE XD

YOU KNOW..WHAT IM DONE.

I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE.

IM DONE.

GODDAMMIT HIRO.

FREAKING TROLLSHIMA..

* * *

I couldnt finish this XD. Please tell me how you reacted on the special chapter. We probably won't get this in the anime you guys :/. They'll probably make it a filler..

HEY! But they did put 'My Fateful Encounter' in the anime :D

Us Nalu fans still have hope! Also, forget this side of me XD. Nalu makes me crazy ( ^ _^)


End file.
